


u s e l e s s phrases | cheap queen series

by watnowmaddie



Series: cheap queen. [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/F, hateship but make it gay, or alternatively: hateship but make it soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watnowmaddie/pseuds/watnowmaddie
Summary: "shortened speech, hardened delivery.that’s how this relationship seemed to form in front of her and she was used to it.there wasn’t any need to change what defines as perfect in her eyes."
Relationships: Britt Baker/Bea Priestley
Series: cheap queen. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	u s e l e s s phrases | cheap queen series

Shortened speech, hardened delivery.

That’s how this relationship seemed to form in front of her and she was used to it. 

There wasn’t any need to change what defines as perfect in her eyes.

Harsh eyes met those equal as the drawn attention went away from the usual stare down to the now bruised exterior.

The faintest sight of tears trickled and her heart slightly skipped, unusual. But she knew the fact about Britt Baker (besides the obvious on her profile).

She was  **pretty** . 

_ Gorgeous apparently, according to the slight flush on Bea’s cheeks. _

She was  **smart** .

_ But not fucking smart enough to avoid a black eye. _

But there was a way that they connect, like a spirit of fire, rage and whatever negative emotion spilled onto each other’s bodies.

Almost whenever they touched it lit an uncontrollable flame, not even a candle can hold to whatever this may be.

_ What is this? _

“Nice eye!” the cockiness of tone brought the other towards her, a hand reaching forward to physically attack. 

But there was nothing.

Only a slight huff and a mutter of, “Shit.”

The hand drops down to the other’s side.

A break falls between them.

A carefully placed finger tucks the golden touched hair behind the other’s ear, for that break it wasn’t sheltered. 

It was a sign of concern of what she did.

Because even if words were hard and actions were harder, she had a right to question why.

But the break, like any, ended. 

And so did the concern as far of relations go, “So much for your degree, eh?”

Walking off from one encounter of many felt like a relief, but she didn’t question why her stomach dropped the way it did once she walked off.

Or why it did when her photo showed on her feed.

_ Karma.  _

It weakens those who deserve it.

Bea seems to be the lucky winner of that draw. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's interesting to see dynamics between stories that only been subtley talked about, like bea/britt. personally i wished their build up was better so maybe add this as a way to say 'hey this isn't just an excuse for them to fight because women' but rather... something more.
> 
> again it's early days but i want to see a resurface of a lot of things from earlier in the year.
> 
> anyways; i already have plans for the next fic in this series (and i'm excited ngl) but please let me know any other women's roster/additional ships i should write for!
> 
> and as always follow me on all the socials;
> 
> twitter: watnowmaddie  
tumblr: keepyourselfbi.tumblr.com


End file.
